This invention relates to a connector to be connected to a card such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card.
A connector of this type is disclosed in JP-A 2009-129890 (Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 16, the connector 500 of Patent Document 1 comprises a holding member 501 and a contact 502 which is held by the holding member 501. The contact 502 has a contact point 503 and a shoe portion 504. The contact point 503 has a chevron shape. The shoe portion 504 is positioned forward of the contact point 503. The holding member 501 is provided with a support portion 505. When a card 506 is inserted into the connector 500, the contact point 503 is pressed by the card 506 to be resiliently deformed, so that the shoe portion 504 is slid on the support portion 505. Accordingly, even if the connector 500 is reduced in height, the connector 500 can secure a contact pressure between the contact 502 and an electrode 507 of the card 506.
However, the connector 500 of Patent Document 1 is needed to have the contact 502 which has an increased length. Accordingly, the connector 500 cannot be miniaturized.
If the shoe portion 504 is removed from the contact 502 of Patent Document 1, the contact 502 can have a shortened length. In addition, if an initial position of the contact point 503 of the contact 502 is shifted above its original initial position shown in FIG. 16, a moving distance of contact point 503 can be increased, so that the contact pressure can be increased. However, this configuration may cause the contact 502 to be buckled when the card 506 is inserted into the connector 500.